The Games We Play
by Pinnacle of Madness
Summary: Roxy invites John into her pyramid of green cubes, where she does more than just mack on him. Contains sexy times. John/Roxy. Mommy kink. Set during the 8/20-8/24 updates.


**A/N:** Written as a gift for someone on tumblr who is of the opinion that there isn't enough mommy kink in the world, especially where John is concerned. I was intrigued, and this happened. Hope I did the idea justice. I'm a little iffy about posting something so sexy on here, but I mean, the worst they could do is delete my account, I guess, which wouldn't be the end of the world, so eh.

* * *

**The Games We Play**

"Come on, dude, you are obvs the leader of otherkid teamsquad. I can just tell. Probs has to do with the manly cloud of leadership feeling you give off..."

John wasn't sure how either of them found time for any of this, with all bullshit going on around them, but somehow in between explanations and coaching, he and this really cool girl named Roxy had started flirting pretty heavily.

Granted, he wasn't entirely sure how to flirt. After all, he'd been stuck on a ship with a version of Dave and someone who was essentially his sister for the last three years, and while that didn't stop him from getting up to certain shenanigans, he did little to nothing to brush up on his actual flirting skills.

On the other hand, the way the conversation seems to be going, even if he had any knowledge about flirting he would probably have had issues putting it to use properly. Conversation goes so fast, and there's barely time to think. Any flirting John may or may not have done with Vriska (and he's still not sure how much of your conversations actually counted as flirting) was done over chat clients and therefore he had time to think in between his responses. This was... rapid.

John wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of his pants as subtly as possible, though he was more excited than nervous. He'd been nervous when he first realized what was happening, but he'd been exchanging comments and come-ons so rapidly there was no time to be nervous. He could feel his body humming with the thrill of the conversation, jolting every now and then when she laughed at something stupid he said (some of it on purpose, though as was mentioned, he didn't actually know how to flirt) before relaxing when she just smiled and told him how much of an adorable dork he was – _adorkable, lulz_ - only to tense right back up as the low buzz of excitement from the conversation returned to him.

Appearance-wise Roxy was a lot more like Dave – _Dave's a lot more like her?_ - than Rose, really. She had Rose's open goofiness but the sharp, big movements were all Dave. There was something in her speech patterns that was very Dave as well, though John got the feeling there was something under all that that was very different, very separate from either of them. It makes sense; after all she was her own person.

And whoever that person was, she was playing the conversation - and as a result his body - very skilfully.

John wasn't visibly turned on yet, but it at this point it wouldn't take much.

He had been sweating a bit as her come-ons became more blunt, and his glasses weren't quite sitting right on his nose, sliding down slightly with the sweat. John almost went to adjust them himself, but Roxy has apparently grown tired of the warm energy they could feel resonating between the two of them with every sentence exchanged and reached up to adjust them for him.

"There you go, hot stuff," she said, her voice lowering from the closer proximity and growing slightly breathier. "Don't want you missing anything."

John laughed a bit. "Is there something to miss?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, her expression an obvious attempt to be cool and aloof but missing by a mile from the happy curve of her lips that she couldn't completely get rid of. "Now John," she scolded, stepping just short of close enough to press their bodies together, "is that any way to talk to a lady?"

He shivered and let out a slightly nervous giggle. Her voice, wow.

"Of course not. Sorry."

She let go of the attempt to keep a cool face and gave him a light but sharp tap on one cheek, not quite a slap. "Good boy."

John twitched and licked his lips. Roxy took this as an invitation and finally kissed him, guiding his face up a bit towards hers (damn Dave's family and their tall genes and early growth spurts, Rose was the shortest from what he could tell and she was still and inch or two taller than him at least and probably still growing if her mom–_Roxy–_was anything to go by), pressing her body fully against his, warm and soft even where he could feel an angle or two because she was kind of bony in a couple places in the torso, but wow, he could feel her breasts warm against his chest, her lips touching his and her thighs were soft and kind of squishy where one was pressed against his leg and it all felt incredible. Then she got his bottom lip in a light hold between her lips and licked it, and John brushed his tongue against hers and wow, he'd forgotten how slimy this could be and her mouth tasted kind of stale, but it was wet against his wind-dried mouth and it was amazing.

She had her hands clutched on either side of his face now, just above his ears, and she pulled her lips away from his, tilted his head down, and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on his forehead and giggled.

"Wow, you're absolutely adorable, aren't you?"

John made a small indignant noise but for all the observation was a little condescending it did absolutely nothing to kill his mood and he pressed more tightly against her, his arms wrapped around her waist. _Oh damn_, he thought, _this again_. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

She leaned down further to kiss his cheek, and when she pulled back to look at him her lipstick was faded, and he licked his lips and realized he could taste something waxy, and she giggled and all John could think was, _Rose's mom, Rose's mom, Rose's mom_, and he was pretty sure she could feel his boner now with how tightly they were pressed together.

"So, uh," John started to say, but was cut off my Rose's mom – _Roxy, damn it_.

"You down for some hanky-panky with momma?" she asked, giggling and winking, but damn if that didn't make John's heart beat faster as he let out a noise like he was choking.

She stopped giggling at his reaction and raised an eyebrow, her smile turning sly. Shit. She leaned in and bit his ear, then whispered, "Mommy's good little boy," her voice gravelly.

He whined and started trembling a bit and didn't stop, and she hummed.

"I sure got lucky," she said, raising her voice a bit, speaking slowly and carefully, "getting such a good boy who knows how to treat his mommy."

_Shit shit shit shit shit_.

"Oh shit," he gasped.

Roxy nuzzled at the top of his head and ran her fingers down his chest, tugging pointedly at the bottom of his shirt.

"Come on, I wanna see you. Show me what a handsome boy I've got."

John looked at her for a few seconds, his eyes hazy from arousal and trying to keep track of what was happening. Then he started yanking at his hood and shirt. It took a few tries but he finally got them off, his glasses a bit crooked on his face, his hair more messed up than usual.

Roxy looked him over appraisingly. John didn't quite have Jake's muscle and definitely had a bit more flab, but he was just as sturdy-looking, built wide and thick and kind of hairy. He probably had Jane to thank for his height. Roxy let out an appreciative whistle that made his eyes widen, and she had to stop and take in his eyes properly, contrasting beautifully with his brown skin.

"Handsome boy indeed," she muttered, moving her hands back to touch his chest.

John's hands came up to run through her blonde hair, darker than both Dave's and Rose's, tugging lightly in amusement at the curls.

"Come on, kiddo," Roxy said, running her nails lightly up and down John's back, "give Mommy some more kisses."

John closed his eyes for a moment as the words washed over him, then brought their lips back together. As they kissed, sloppier and wetter by the second, John slipped his hands up the back of her shirt, tracing the line of her spine, too shy and polite to go higher without permission.

Roxy gave his lips one last suck and brought her mouth down to his neck, tasting his nervous sweat, her hands running along the waistband of his pants. He sighed and slowly, giving her plenty of opportunity to object, let his hands drop down to cup her ass and gave it an appreciative squeeze. She giggled against his throat and started pulling his pants down over his boxers.

"Uh," John said.

She stopped and asked, "Is this okay?"

John took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to slow his heart a bit, then nodded. "Of course, Mommy," he added.

She pulled them down over his ass and let gravity do the rest of the work. John pulled himself away from her to step out of the pants and kick them and his shoes away, bent down to pull his socks off, then stood up and looked back at Roxy to see she had removed her mask and gloves. They stared at each other until Roxy arched an eyebrow and John looked away awkwardly. He mumbled something.

"Speak up," she ordered sharply.

"I said, you're so pretty, Mommy," he said.

Her smile widened and she grabbed him, pulling him back against her. John stumbled a bit and stepped forward to compensate, and Roxy took advantage of this, stepping on either side of his leg, tangling them together more thoroughly as they started kissing again. She couldn't quite grind against his thigh without crouching down, her legs a fair bit longer than his, but he could certainly grind against hers and did so with great enthusiasm. Instead she yanked one of his hands away from her waist and pressed it against her crotch outside her pants, a sound escaping him in his surprise. She guided his hand through a few rubbing motions, then let him go at it himself, breathy gasps escaping both of them periodically, frequent loud moans made by Roxy as they touched each other.

"Mommy," John gasped, pulling away from her mouth, "I, I want, can I-"

"Do you want Mommy to take her shirt off?" she asked, rubbing her chest emphatically against his.

John nodded, wide eyes fixed on her.

Roxy pulled her hood over her head, then her shirt, messing up her hair a bit and accidentally elbowing John in the stomach in their reluctance to separate completely. She had a hot pink bra on underneath and quickly made work of that too, John's hands coming up to pull the straps off her shoulders as she attacked the hooks in the back. When they finally tossed the bra away, John immediately brought his hands up to cup her breasts. They were small and lay low on her chest, and he was completely enamored with them. Roxy laughed as he squeezed them lightly, then her laugh turned into a gasp when he ran a thumbnail over one of her nipples. John looked as long as he could, admiring the way his fingers contrasted with her lightly tanned skin.

She yanked his head up to kiss her again, tracing one of her hands along his outer thigh. Slowly she worked her way around the front of his leg, then ran her thumb over his boxers along his erection. He moaned in her mouth and twitched his hips eagerly, and Roxy wanted more.

She cast her eyes around the room, and her gaze landed on the pyramid of blocks. She hissed the word, "Yessss," under her breath, then turned back to John and wrapped her arm around his bare shoulders, pressing another sloppy wet kiss to his cheek. "Come on, Johnny-boy. Momma got you some blocks to play with. I made a fort out of them. Wanna play in the fort with Momma?"

God, everything about this felt ridiculous to John yet somehow hot as hell. He had been on the verge of awkward laughter for a few minutes now but he couldn't bring himself to stop any of this. He stared at the pyramid blankly.

His thoughts were interrupted when Roxy decided he was taking too long to react and smacked his butt. He jumped a bit and looked at her.

"Pay attention when your mother's talking to you, John," she scolded him, then patted his butt softly and in a soft, affectionate voice said, "Go on, now, get inside the fort."

He took off his glasses and set them on a nearby pumpkin, then climbed through the hole in one of the pyramid walls, stopping before he could get down on his knees to crawl fully inside when Roxy grabbed a couple handfuls of his butt and squeezed.

"Niiiiice." She patted him again and let go, stepping in behind him when he moved properly inside. He turned around just in time to see her breasts swaying as she clambered in behind him. Wow. She had kicked off her boots before climbing in, so now she only had her pajama pants on.

John licked his lips and, feeling ridiculous but also feeling like he hadn't been saying enough, quietly asked, "What should we do in here, Mommy?"

Roxy looked at him for a moment, then settled in cross-legged and patted her thigh. "Momma's feelin' lonely over here. How about you come sit in my lap and cuddle with me, kid?"

John scrambled into her lap and shifted around a bit trying to find a comfortable position until Roxy put her arm under his knees and guided him. He wound up with his butt in the gap between Roxy's thighs since it was more comfortable for her if he wasn't actually sitting directly on her, his thighs raised slightly by her criss-crossing calves, knees bent so he didn't kick against the wall of the pyramid, leaning against the left side of her body. Her breasts pressed delightfully against his back and she wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her chin on the top of his head.

"There now, isn't this nice, baby boy?"

John hummed and wiggled a bit, then did it again when she breathed in sharply. Now that his attention was on it, he could feel a searing heat where her crotch was pressed against his ass, and her breathy sighs made him really happy.

"Twitchy, are we?" she breathed into his ear. Her hands stroked his chest, briefly playing with his nipples but moving on when he didn't respond in any significant way, then moved down to his belly.

"You're really warm, Mommy."

"Mommies are always warm, sweetie, but especially when their little boys squirm against them like that."

John smiled.

"Mommy," he said in his best attempt at a high voice, "my peepee is all stiff."

Roxy shoved her face into the spot where John's shoulder met his neck and started shaking and making huffing noises against him. She was doing her best to contain her laughter and failing miserably. "Fuckin' dork," she choked out.

"What do I do, Mommy?"

Roxy took a deep breath and tilted her head so her chin was on his shoulder.

"Well, I said we'd play in here, didn't I?" she said, voice still shaky with amusement. "It's be silly to climb in a fort and not play in it." She rubbed her hand down the bottom of his stomach, playing with the hair decorating his abdomen, and used her other hand to cup the bulge in his underwear. John inhaled in a sharp hiss, twitching at the contact. She pressed down a bit harder, feeling out the outline of his penis curiously.

"Mommy," he gasped.

"I've got you, baby boy," she murmured in his ear. "Momma'll show you a really fun way to play."

John's fingers found their way to Roxy's pajama-clad thighs, and he let out a heavy sigh when she removed her hand from his crotch.

"I want to see you," she said, gripping the waistband of his boxers. "Lift your butt up so I can get these off you, kiddo." She patted his thigh, then pulled his underwear down to his knees when he redistributed his weight to his feet and where he was clutching her thighs and leaning against her. He shivered when his butt touched a cold patch on the floor.

"Knees up real quick," she ordered, then pulled the boxers the rest of the way off when he complied. "Good boy." She ran her hands up his calves and nudged his knees back down. "Spread your legs a bit for me, baby."

John turned his face away from where hers was still resting on his shoulder, flushing as she moved her hands to stroke his inner thighs. The trembling that had died down started up again.

Roxy took her hands off his legs, then smacked his right inner thigh sharply when he started to close his legs, eliciting an indignant yelp.

"Did I tell you to close your legs?" she demanded sternly.

"No."

"Then you keep them open, I'm still playing."

"Shit," John mumbled, moaning quietly as Roxy cupped his balls in one hand and went back to exploring with her other.

"Mommy's handsome boy," she said. She ground her crotch up against his lower back even harder than before as she leaned forward to get a better look at what she was doing, her hair tickling his neck.

John's body felt like it was on fire, hot where he was pressed against her, tingles flowing through him every time she talked down to him. He thrust lightly into her hand as she got a good, firm grip on his dick and started stroking.

"Eager little boy," she said, trying to thrust against him.

"Mm. Feels good," he gasped.

Roxy made a strangled noise of frustration as she failed to time her thrusts right against his, only occasionally managing to get some decent pressure against her crotch. "Feel like trying something different?"

John grunted, then stilled his thighs. It wouldn't take him much to get off at this point, worked up as he was, so he might as well.

"Whatever Mommy thinks is best."

"That's what I like to hear," she said, giving his neck a quick kiss. "Now here, turn around, towards me a bit-" she guided his knees with her hands, "Yes, there we go."

When they settled, John was sideways in her lap, his lower back resting against her left thigh, her left arm around his shoulders, his legs draped over her right thigh. Roxy tightened her legs around him. She shifted around until she found a good angle to rub against him, then returned her right hand to his dick, stroking him firmly. He groaned and his hips started twitching, aborted little attempts at thrusts that the new angle didn't allow him to complete properly.

"Shit, Mommy-"

"Suck on Mommy's tit, John," she cut him off. "Go on, do it like the little boy you are."

John made some combination of a moan and a laugh and trembled harder, then tilted his head to lick at one of her nipples, his left hand coming up to play with the other. Roxy moved her hand from his shoulder to clutch her fingers in his hair and push his face more firmly into her chest, his saliva smearing across her breast.

"Faster, Mommy, please?" The vibrations and breath from his muffled question made Roxy shudder. She spat on her hand and sped up the pace.

"You close, Johnny boy?" she gasped out.

He nodded as best as he could with a nipple in his mouth.

"Do I need to do anything different, or can you come like this?"

John shook his head and started grunting as his orgasm built up.

"You've been such a good boy, John," Roxy told him. "And after I finish making you feel really good, it's your turn to make your mother feel good too, show me how much you love your mommy-"

John squeezed his eyes shut, made a long, drawn-out moan, then started spasming, coming all over his stomach and Roxy's hand, his mouth loosening and resting open against her chest.

She took her hand away as he breathed through the end of his orgasm, frowning as she examined the semen on it to the best of her abilities in the dull light of the pyramid. She shrugged and wiped it on her pants, then smiled down at John.

"How you doin' there, big boy?"

He made a small huff of laughter and opened his eyes, squinting up at her. His cheek was still pressed very firmly against her breast. "Holy shit, I hope you won't treat your actual daughter like this." He yelped when she pinched his thigh, though she was laughing. "Anyway, you said something about me returning the favor?"

"Mm. Lie down on the floor as best you can."

John shifted over to the floor just in front of her and lay down, his knees still bent a bit so he wasn't touching the wall of the pyramid. Roxy turned parallel to him and pulled off her pants and underwear. When John realized what she was doing, he craned his head up to look, blushing at what he could see without his glasses in the dim light. She was small and slender in the torso, but those thighs, _damn_.

"Like what you see?" she asked, folding up her pants.

John grinned at her. "I have such a beautiful Mommy."

She giggled, patted his cheek, and slid her pants under his head as a makeshift pillow. Then she climbed onto his chest and straddled it. "How about Momma puts that sweet-talking mouth of yours to work?"

John's eyes widened and he nodded, looking eagerly at where she was rubbing herself against his chest, making him even stickier than he had been. Roxy laughed again, a short, sharp sound, then shuffled up so she was kneeling over his face. John's hands came up to grab two handfuls of her ass, his pinky fingers spreading her open a bit more, and he tugged her crotch down to give her vagina an experimental lick.

"Ooh, good boy," she said. "Ooh, a little harder than that."

He pulled her down harder so she was practically riding his face, his nose buried in her pubic hair, licking and sucking away happily.

"Your fingers," she gasped. "Stick y-your fingers in my cunt, use your tongue on my clit."

He nudged her away from his face, licked his lips, and with a sly smile said, "What's a clit, Mommy?"

"Fuckin' brat," Roxy grunted. She shoved her hand in his hair and slid herself down his face a bit so her clit was right over his lips. "That's a clit. Now do what your mother tells you to."

She could feel him smile against her before he opened his mouth and started licking her where he was ordered to, one of his hands detaching from her ass. He rubbed at her opening lightly, then slid a finger in, then two, rubbing around until he found the angle that made her moan the loudest and grind down harder.

"Fuck," she gasped. "Fuck, a little harder with the tongue... _Shit_, yes, like that, such a good boy, yessssssss..."

Roxy got louder and louder the closer she got to orgasm, or at least it seemed that way in such a small enclosed space. She also got more demanding, and damn if John didn't find it kind of hot.

"Oh fuck, fingers, a bit faster, yes, shit, I'm-"

John moaned a bit with his mouth on her clit and she yanked on his hair and yelled as she spasmed over him, her vagina clamping down on his fingers as she came.

Slowly her body's twitching slowed and then stopped, and she shuffled backwards off his face back to straddling his chest, still panting a bit. John picked a pubic hair out of his mouth and wiped the lower half of his face off a bit on the back of his hand, then lay there quietly while she got her breath back.

"Wow," Roxy finally said in a breathy voice. "That was awesome. Totes way different from what I thought it would be."

"Yeah," John said, looking away from her. "And, uh, thanks for not, you know, stopping and making fun of me."

She laughed and shrugged. "Whatevs, I didn't mind and it was kind of cool." She gave him a sly look when he turned back and made eye contact with her. "Plus, it was way hot how into it you were."

John made a face at her in response. She winked and patted his upper arm. "We should probs get dressed. I got voidy stuff to do and you got windy, ring gathery stuff to do."

John sighed and nodded. He grunted when Roxy kneed him in the chest in her efforts to get off of him and out of the pyramid she couldn't quite stand up in. When she was clear of the bottom of the gap, he tossed her pants out after her, felt around for his underwear, and climbed out. He grabbed his glasses just in time to get a good look at her in decent lighting before she pulled her pants back on.

_Nice._

Then he looked down at himself to pull on his underwear and grimaced at the mess on his torso.

"Ew."

Roxy finished yanking on her shirt and looked at him.

"El oh freakin' el, damn," she said.

"What am I supposed to do about this crap?"

She shrugged. "Put your shirt on and suck it up?" When he frowned at her she said, "You had plenty of blowy majyyks for findin' me and enough spare time for some sexy lurvins. You could always find yourself some water somewhere to clean up a bit. I bet you could dry off instantly."

John grumbled but pulled his shirt back on, making more gross faces as he did so. Roxy snickered at him.

The rest of their clothing reacquisition was spent in silence. When Roxy went to say good-bye, though, John rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, and said, "So, uh, this may seem a bit stupid after we, uh-"

"Had kinky prison sex?"

"Haha, yeah, that. But," John smiled up at her, "I mean, even before you started flirting with me you seemed pretty cool, and the orgasms were fun too, and so, even though these days there's not much in the way of things to do that don't involve fighting evil, I was wondering if after all this was over you might, uh, want to go on a date with me?"

Roxy cupped her chin with her hand, considering for a few seconds, then said, "With the way things are going right now I'm not going to make any promises, because who knows what's going to happen, but if all this fighting evil shit works out okay, then I'd definitely be down with testing your bee eff potential."

John gave her his biggest smile yet. "Cool! I'm looking forward to our maybe-date. Anyway, I'll go get that ring now..."


End file.
